demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Booksandanimeareawesome/How to Save the Mods/Admins of DP wiki Time
Cath made the first OC page tutorial, which is probably the most helpful and most-used tutorial on this wiki. You can find it here. Anyway, Cath's tutorial only covered the basics, what you really need to know. And that's probably for the best, because most new users (and even some old ones) won't have much knowledge of HTML and wikitext and whatnot. But I'm lazy. And I don't want to go and clean up pages/photos/whatever is created here. So I've decided to make a blog post about it. Some of the things on here I'll yell at you for not doing, others I'll be like, "Meh. Whatever." But please. Save me time, and use this. If not... oh well. So this will be half tutorial, half rant. Let's get started. Categories Categorizing OC pages There is no excuse for not doing this. This doesn't even require knowledge of wikitext/HTML. Everyone should be able to add categories to articles. If not, here is a link to an article on the wikia Community Central on how to add categories to pages. As a sidenote, the Community Central should have a bunch of helpful tutorials and help pages, so it's worth checking out. Each OC page on this wiki will often have five categories: Original Characters: This category is for OC pages, obviously. There is no excuse for not putting your page in this category. I don't know how you cannot possibly be confused on whether or not your character is an OC. But if you are, ask yourself this question: Is my character's profile located in the Demigod Creator topic? If yes, your character is an OC and should be in the Original Characters category. Though why you would create a canon character page out of nowhere I have no idea. Males/Females: This category is rather self-explanatory. In all my time as a user on Demigod Power (and I've been there since day 2), I only remember one genderqueer character, whose user is, sadly, no longer an active member. That is the reason why this wiki has yet to add a Genderqueer category. If you do make an OC who is Genderqueer, and you would like to make them a page here, by all means, create a new Genderqueer category. The admins/mods here will not stop you. Demigods/Mortals: Once again, self-explanatory. Though if you're confused, ask yourself this question: Does my character have a god somewhere down their line? Whether one of their parents is an actual Greek god or the OC is a legacy, we classify all descendents of gods as demigods. Legacies: A category for any OC who is a demigod but not a direct descendent of a god, e.g. a son or daughter of a demigod, a grandson/grandaughter of a demigod, or a great-grandson/great-grandaughter of a demigod. You get my drift. Greek Demigods/Roman Demigods: Also self-explanatory. The mods of Demigod Power more or less banned demigods of all other pantheons after people began using their pantheons as an excuse to make them OP. Also, the number of pantheons running around in CHB became confusing. The ones you see on the DP forum have been grandfathered in. We also have yet to create a page for a Roman demigod, so there isn't an existing category for them. But if you're making a page for one, by all means, create a new category. Cabin Category: We have categories for most godly parents of OCs created on the DP forum. The format is (Godly Parent) campers, e.g. Hecate campers. If your OC's godly parent doesn't have an existing category, please do not make a new one. Instead, add them to the category Unknown campers. Categorizing Photos Most photos new users upload will fit into the category of Character Images. If not, it most likely fits into the category Demigod Power Fanart. If the image you're uploading doesn't fit into either category, you probably shouldn't upload it, as it most likely isn't relevant to Demigod Power. Character Images is for any images relating to an OC and has a few sub-categories: *Faceclaims: A category for images uploaded of OC faceclaims. *Character Fanart: A category for fanart drawn of Demigod Power OCs. *Item Images : A category for images of items that belong to a char, such as a sword or a dagger. Article Tips There are a couple of finer bits of wikitext in articles that never seem to be added by new users. I'll go over them. Link to RPer's Wiki Page If you create a new page for your character and add in the OC Infobox like you're supposed to, you'll notice that there is a little section labeled "user". Obviously, you place the character's user's username where it says "name of RPer goes here". But if the user has a wikia account and is registered on the DP wiki, we like to link to their profile. And since you can't use the link tool in templates, here is how you do it: DP NICKNAME (not penname) ex: Pi So that is how you link on infoboxes. The end result should look like this: Or something. Of course, the text will be different, but you get my point. Probably. Line Breaks If you're new to wikia, you probably won't know how to make a line break in the infobox. THis is a particularly useful skill, especially with section such as family, friends, or enemies. The code is: Item 1 Item 2 Item 3 An easier to read option would be: Item 1 Item 2 Item 3 Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorials